Love Story
by XxS-BahbiexX
Summary: Yep, another Song-Fic! I don't own Taylor Swift, her songs, or avatar. One-Shot! Zutara


Hello moto :)

I haven't done ANY Avatar fics, so I got a brilliant idea while listening to the radio...

Bon Appetite!

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara's POV

_**Love Story**_

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

I remember seeing Zuko for the first time, I remember it so clearly.

_I close my eyes and the flash-back starts_

He raided my village. What a wonderful first impression! Don't you think?

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_

The war is over, I look over the Fire Nation from the palace.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

I smiled as I looked over at the party. It was the Peace Celebration. We needed it, we needed to be kids for once.

_See you make your way through the crowd and say, "hello."_

"Hello, Katara, how do you like the party?" Zuko asked me.

"It's wonderful!" I grinned at him and we look at the people dancing. He bowed.

"Would you like to dance?" I nodded.

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

We were staying at the palace on night, and I heard rocks being thrown at my window. I smiled when I saw Zuko.

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet!"_

My father, Hakoda, also heard him.

"Stay away from Katara!" He yelled.

_But I was crying on the staircase, begging you, "please don't go"_

He was getting to leave, we were caught.

"No, please!" I knew he wouldn't come back if he left.

_And I said, "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone."_

"Zuko," I whispered, "take me away."

_"I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run"_

"I'm all yours, we can just run away from the 'You have to marry a noble-woman' rule!" I pleaded. He just kissed me.

_"You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess"_

"You will be my queen," he promised, " I just don't know how."

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

"Just say yes," I told him.

"Yes, I will find a way."

_So I sneak out in the garden to see you_

I snuck quietly out to the garden. Zuko was there already, waiting for me.

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew,_

We whispered sweet words, hoping no one comes. We have to be quiet, or we're dead.

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

We can make it seem like we are the only ones here, it comes so easy when I'm with him.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

I felt like this was a secret, something we had to hide, or else.

_And my daddy said, " stay away from Juliet!"_

Hakoda found us, and I was going home tomorrow, according to him.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled.

_But you were everything to me, and I was begging you, "Please don't go."_

"Don't go," he yelled, "please!" Zuko grabbed my hand as we left.

"Don't give up on me," I told him and then kissed him.

_And I said: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

I turned from the boat and threw myself to Zuko, "Please, take me somewhere, somewhere no one will ever find us."

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

"What about your family, friends, everything?" He asked as he hugged me closely.

"I don't care, all there's left to do is run!"

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess_

"What about your promise?" I asked, "we're going to make this work."

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

"Just say yes," I whispered, "make me stay."

"I can't, I'm sorry." he said as he watched me leave.

_Well, I got tiered of waiting_

I've been waiting for two years, he hasn't written me, visited me, nothing.

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

Would he ever come back? I don't even know what he's been up to...

_My faith in you was fading_

What if...what if he didn't love me anymore? Tears feel down my face as I saw someone approaching, whoever it was, I hope they don't notice me crying.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

My eyes widened as I recognized the person coming. I got up and ran toward him.

_And I said:_

And I said,

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I kept waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring._

He smiled at me as I finished my outburst. He knelt down and pulled a ring out of his pocket. I knew what this meant in the Fire Nation.

_He said,_

Zuko then said,

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'd never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress; it's a love story-baby, just say yes!"_

I looked at the man I was in love with, asking me to marry him.

_'Cause we were both young, when I first saw you._

"Of course," I breathed. Then the tears came, "yes, yes, yes!"

He slipped the ring on my finger and embraced me.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hmm... I didn't like this one too much...

Didn't come out as I planned....

Anyway, R&R!


End file.
